


every story has a prequel

by donutcats



Category: Chicken Girls (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutcats/pseuds/donutcats
Summary: The thing is, Robbie always thought Ellie was pretty. He always thought she was interesting. Since that week she spent at his house in California, he's always known who Ellie is. But, see. He's convinced that their love story didn't start back then because of one very specific detail.Ellie barely spoke to him.
Relationships: Ellie Mack/Robbie Robins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	every story has a prequel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been into chicken girls for a few months now and I finally decided to post some fic for it. If no one else will create content for rellie I guess I'll single handedly do it.

The thing is, Robbie always thought Ellie was pretty. He always thought she was interesting. Since that week she spent at his house in California, he's always known who Ellie is. But, see. He's convinced that their love story didn't start back then because of one very specific detail.

Ellie barely spoke to him. The entire trip, she hardly even acknowledged he was around. Not in the obviously ignorant way, where she made sure he knew she was ignoring him. That at least would have caused him to have no other choice but to talk to her. No, she was just, busy. Busy with music stuff and holing herself up in her room or the studio.

He only ever really saw her in the mornings around breakfast and dinner, when his mom made the girls sit down to eat. 

That's what made him talk to Rhyme, what made him try to hold her hand and pursue something with her because. Rhyme was easy to talk to and she smiled at him sometimes. She smiled at him like she saw him.

Ellie smiled at him the same way you smile at a stranger in the grocery store that you keep crossing paths with. Not malicious or angry or tired. But, just a small smile to show that, yep we're in the place again, excuse me while I move past you.

Robbie remembers her, in the early morning, sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of orange juice in one hand and an everything bagel in the other. There was this moment where he stopped by the table, hand on the back of a chair, and he couldn’t help but think  _ who drinks oj out of a mug?  _ She smiled at him, when she noticed him staring, but it was a smile partnered with a subtle eye roll.

“Morning, Robbie.” She said. Her sweatshirt was hanging off one of her shoulders, that big one he only saw her in on chilly nights, Attaway Red, or whatever the girls called it. She looked, good. But that didn’t seem like the right word. His mouth wanted to move, his tongue heavy with some sort of compliment that just hadn’t taken form yet, but then Rhyme walked in. 

And just like that, whatever odd little feeling that tweaked inside of his chest fizzled away and he was smiling at Rhyme as Ellie glanced at the clock and started rambling about being late and  _ Robin Robins sort of completely hates tardiness so I have to go like now.  _

Then, he was in Attaway, dragged along by his mother and. And he was bored. And then it became a regular thing. Up and leaving to this barely known town just so his mom could, what? Buy an arcade? Make speeches about running the town? He was torn away from the life he managed to cobble together in California and he had nothing in Attaway. 

So, Robbie reaches out to Rhyme. He even starts talking to Rooney. It’s fun, and harmless, and he sees no problem with it because he’s not going to be staying in Attaway long enough for it to matter. His mom talks about staying and making a name for themselves or whatever but he knows her. He knows Robin Robins would rather gouge her eyes out with plastic cafeteria sporks than spend too much time in a quiet little town. 

But then it sort of came crashing down around him because Rhyme wanted to actually think about the future and Rooney got back together with Hamilton of all people, and that really cemented that Attaway just wasn’t for him. He just wanted to have fun but everyone in this sleepy town took things too seriously. So he climbed into his mom’s car and thanked whoever was listening that he’d see the Californian horizon soon. 

Fast Forward a little bit later and Robbie finds himself once again in Attaway, but like. For good this time. He has an argument with his mom about it, even as he shoves things into his bag. He hates this and he’d rather be touring with her, but he knows there’s no telling Robin Robins no. She’s made up her mind and Robbie is going to be staying with Ellie and her mom and. 

He’s sitting at the Mack’s dining room table when she walks in, wearing a red dress and a shocked little smile. The type you plaster on because you don’t know what else to do. She looks good, is his first thought, so he says it. Can’t help himself because it’s true. She rolls her eyes in reply, and yeah ok he finds it weirdly amusing. 

She rolls her eyes yet again when he calls her _roomie_ and, for the rest of the day she barely acknowledges him. This time in a conscious way. Except, this time around it doesn’t make him want to go out of his way to talk to her. Because she’s upset at the circumstances and he totally gets it so, he’ll try his best to give her space, but. In hindsight he finds it ironic. It vaguely started in a shared house with barely any words said between them, and as they shut their doors on their respective rooms in a completely different house after a full day of not speaking- 

That, right there. That’s the real start of their story. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy my writing and maybe would like to support me in any way, please check out;  
[my twitter!](https://twitter.com/kaijucats)  
[my tumblr!](https://donutcats.tumblr.com/)


End file.
